Rescue in a Fire
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: How did Irina and Nataliya meet each other? A question which has remained a mystery until now. When the local Library catches fire, Irina Spasky saves the day. How? Well, read the story, and I hope you like it. :)


Rescue in a Fire

AN: This story is for a 39 Clues contest, hosted by the wonderful Katja The Spy Dragoness. We don't know each other personally, but we have become very good frineds, thanks to FanFiction. Net. Also, this story is set in St. Petersburg, Russia.

Despite attending the same school, and living in the same part of Russia, neither Irina Spasky nor Nataliya Ruslanova Radova knew each other. The reason was simple: The school that they attened was slipt into two sections. The main school, the one that Irina attended, was on top of Nataliya's school.

The second part of the school was a total secret to most of the outside world, apart from people who knew about the four branches of the Cahill family, and knew what branch they were from.

Although everyone in the entire world were in one of branches, very few people knew this, and therefore, weren't allowed to know.

Nataliya's parents knew perfectly well that they were Lucians, the cunning and strategic branch of the Cahill family, and therefore, their only daughter, Nataliya, went to a school where teachers taught her the truth behind major historical events.

So that was the main reason why neither Irina nor Nataliya knew each other. But fate would bring them together, and it would be the start of an amazing friendship, one that would last for several years.

Irina was fourteen and a half when she met Nataliya, and learned, from her own parents, about the Lucian branch. She was hard-working student, who enjoyed learning about history. She knew about the KGB, and the major part they played in the Second World War, with other Russian armies, and Germany.

However, despite everything, most of her schoolmates called her nasty names, and all because she could pole volt.

"Huh, what use would it be to anyone, Spasky?" One nasty girl asked her at lunch one day. Irina ignored her, and carried on eating the jacket potato with sour cream that she had bought from the school cafeteria.

"Oi! Leave Irina alone, Sallyia." Petra, Irina's best friend snapped. Turning to her friend, she added, "Maybe you could be in the Russian Olympics one day, Irina."

Irina smiled, and carried on eating. When she had finished her potato, she said, "Not a bad idea. I personally want to be in the local Fire Brigade, though."

Sallyia rolled her eyes, but Petra grinned. "With your skills, you may, one day, rescue someone from a burning building."

Irina looked impressed, and nodded, completely unaware that she'd be doing just that that afternoon.

It happened at about half-five in the afternoon. Irina's parents, who were Fire Fighters themselves, and therefore, fully supported Irina's decision to become one, were called out to a fire in the local Library.

They brought Irina along with them, as they always did, so that she could experience what was to become her life later on. Although she had never put out a fire herself, she had been a great help all the same.

With her kind personality, she had comforted several people when their homes, businesses, and even some lives, went up in flames. She cried along with parents who had lost children, and vice versa.

anyway, as they headed off to the Fire Station, Irina's father listened to the reports coming in from the other Fire Fighters. It turned out that the fire had been set on purpose, which caused him to say, "Those little twerps. How dare they set the Library on fire?"

They arrived at the Fire Station, and in no time at all, they were standing at the remains of the engulfed Library.

Irina strode over to a panicking woman, and an equally worried man.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked politely. The man, who turned out to be the Manager of the Library, said "This woman's daughter is still inside."

"And she's a Haemophiliac, too." The woman said, and Irina paled considerably. Haemophilia was a nasty blood disorder, and if a bookshelf fell on top of her, it would most likely cause her to bleed somewhere, and she wouldn't live.

So, realising the full urgency of the situation, she ran over to her father.

"Father!" She yelled, and he turned, lifting an eyebrow to indicate that he had heard her.

"There's someone still inside the Library, a Haemophiliac." Now it was her father's turn to pale, and turned to one of his colleagues. He was just about to organise a rescue team, when, high above, there came a terrified scream.

Irina looked up, and what she saw made her want to scream. There was a young girl hanging out of a window, calling out for help. However, the window was on the seventeenth floor, and, panic-stricken, no-one thought of using a ladder.

As everyone screamed in shock, no one noticed Irina picking up a wooden pole, until someone said, "Wow! That's got to be the best pole vault I've seen in years!"

Everyone looked up to see Irina practically flying through the air, and landed where she wanted to. The girl hanging out of the window stared in surprise as Irina landed on the window sill.

"No need to worry now." Irina said, and, holding the pole, told the girl to shimmy down.

"But I'm a Haemophiliac, and chances are I'll get a cut somewhere." The girl said, and Irina had to rethink about the situation. Then, with a fool-proof idea in mind, she called down, "Hey! Can I please get someone to hold this pole for me?"

Four fire fighters immediately ran to hold the pole, and Irina said, "Wrap your arms around my waist, we're going to shimmy down together."

The girl hurried to comply, and Irina, getting her footing right, shimmied down the pole.

Once they had reached the ground, Irina turned to the girl, and asked, "What's your name?"

"Nataliya Radova." She said, and Irina, smiling, said, "Well, Nataliya, I think you should be checked over, just so we can justify that you're ok."

Nataliya nodded, and just as she was about to move, her mother ran over to her, at the exact same time Irina's parents did.

"Irina, that was incredible, you deserve a medal for that." Her father said, and Nataliya's mother looked up, surprised.

"Nikolai?" She asked, and he looked up.

"Anna?" He said, looking amazed. "It's been years since we've seen each other."

"I second that, and your daughter is amazing for saving mine like that."

Irina blushed slightly. "At least I know that pole vaulting can be useful." _Ha, take that, Sallyia._ She thought with a laugh.

With the fire out, and Nataliya having been checked over, Irina's parents decided to celebrate by going out for dinner, and whilst they were at dinner, they told their daughter all about the Cahills.

Irina was surprised, and the next day, with her being front-page news, she was enrolled into the same school Nataliya attended, and they remained friends forever.

The End


End file.
